


11 PM

by lemonlover1110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlover1110/pseuds/lemonlover1110
Summary: Kuroo has always been there for you, and he's always hated seeing how your boyfriend ignores you. He really would do anything for you, even if it hurts him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	11 PM

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Maluma's 11 PM.

The clock read 11PM, and your boyfriend was still out. You were worried sick, sending him tons of messages asking where he was. Only bad thoughts crossed your mind, as he continued ignoring your text messages. It was a common occurrence, he would party, get drunk and high out of his mind, and get home late. He had promised you he would change, though. 

You thought you would get used to it by now, but negative thoughts still invaded your mind. 

He promised he would change. He promised he would stop partying. He promised he would be home at decent hours. He promised he would send you messages throughout the day to inform you he was okay. He promised he would change. 

Repeating the same old things, over and over again was the only way you could stay with him. You loved him so much, and leaving him would break you, but you often thought you would be better off without him. 

You stood over the window, waiting for his car to eventually pop up. It was dumb, because you knew it wouldn’t pop up anytime soon. Your phone pinged, and you ran over to grab it, hoping it was at least a message telling you he was okay. 

It wasn’t him, though, it was your best friend, Kuroo. You sighed and put the phone down, making a mental note to answer him later. You walked over to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of tea. 

How much more of this could you take? He was constantly breaking his promises of changing. He put everything before you. You loved him, but was your love strong enough to endure the constant humiliation and tears? Trusting was something you were supposed to do, but it was becoming hard. 

The sound of the kettle, brought you back to reality. 

You sat on the couch, your phone by your side, as you put on a movie. Maybe the movie could help you get your mind off things. 

Every ten minutes, you would turn on your phone, hoping to find a message from him, but nothing came up. 

Most of your friends would tell you to leave him alone since he was grown; but you couldn’t, he failed to remember he was in a relationship, and that you also needed his attention. You would always communicate this with him, in hopes of making him change. He listened and reassured you he would start changing, but he never did. Maybe for a week, but he would always go back to ignoring you. 

The movie just played as background noise, since you were focused on getting at least a thumbs up reply. When the credits rolled, you looked down at your phone which read 1 AM. You stood up and walked to the kitchen, to wash the tea cup that you held the entire time. 

A yawn escaped your lips, but you didn’t want to go to bed just yet. You walked to the bathroom, planning to take a quick shower in order to remain awake. 

You hoped that the cold water would give you the courage to pack all your things and leave. But sadly, it did nothing. You walked back to the living room, checking your phone once again. 

Nothing. 

Kuroo’s message was still unopened, so you clicked on it. 

_ Can you come over? _

You put the phone down, knowing Kuroo didn’t mean any good by that. He was hung up on you, and everyone that spent time with the two of you knew it. Even your boyfriend knew it, but he never commented on it, which annoyed you. He knew that Kuroo has always been one of your closest friends, and perhaps he didn’t want to interfere with that, but it still upset you a bit. 

Once, you even began flirting with Kuroo right in front of him to see some sort of reaction; but it resulted in nothing. 

You always talked to Kuroo about your boyfriend being a total asshole. His response was always the same:

“ _ You’d be so much happier with me” _

_ “You’re too pretty to cry for him” _

_ “He doesn’t deserve your loyalty” _

_ “He doesn’t deserve you” _

He loved you so much, and he was determined to get you to date him. He was always your shoulder to cry on, helping you with your feelings was a common thing for him to do, unlike your boyfriend. You were tempted to go to him. Maybe he could help you take your mind off things. 

You tried calling your boyfriend a few more times before deciding what you were doing to do. While the phone rang, you wondered if cheating on him would actually solve anything. He was being a total asshole, but did he deserve to get cheated on?

At any other time in your life, the answer you would’ve given was a no. But now, when you were sent to voicemail, once again, you were pissed off. You took a deep breath, before opening up your messages, and clicking on Kuroo’s contact. Your fingers hovered over the keyboard, as you thought of what message you would send. 

_ I’ll be there in 20. _

The message was typed out, but you hadn’t sent it yet. Were you really about to do it? The clock hit 2 AM, the second you sent the message. There was no going back, now. 

You stood up and walked to your bedroom, planning to put on clothes more fit for the occasion. Once you were changed, you grabbed your keys and your phone before walking out of the door. 

Hopes that he would call before you got to Kuroo’s place still lingered, even if you knew he wouldn’t. You entered the driver’s seat of your car, and sighed before turning on the car. You checked your phone once again, but this time you were checking to see if Kuroo had read the message. He did, so it was too late to go back in and forget tonight happened. 

You pulled out of the parking lot, and began driving to Kuroo’s apartment. 

In hopes of calming your nerves, you put on some music. You wanted to do it, but why did you feel so nervous? You knew that the act you were about to do was unforgivable for many. It’s not like he would ever find out. Even if you knew you weren’t going to get caught, your conscience reminded you that the act you were about to do was bad. 

How could you love someone but betray them? A part of your mind began, trying to make you feel guilty. You had to agree with it, but then remembered how he constantly betrayed your trust, making promises and constantly breaking them, so it was only fair. It could be labeled as “payback”. 

You parked in front of Kuroo’s building. You contemplated the building before turning off the car. You got out, and entered the building, looking back and forth between the stair and the elevator. A hard decision to pick. Would you rather arrive all sweaty, or too fast? You ended up choosing the elevator, not wanting to tire yourself out before arriving at his door. 

The elevator was empty, which wasn’t surprising since it was 2 AM. Everyone was either sleeping at home or out partying. When the door opened, you slowly got out, since you weren’t in a rush. You turned left, and began walking down the hallway. 

You came to a stop, and stared at his door. You didn’t hesitate before knocking.

Not even a minute later, he opened the door. Kuroo was shirtless, wearing grey sweatpants. You entered the apartment, and he closed the door, the moment your body entered the place. He was watching some documentary on the TV.

He walked over to the couch, and sat down. He patted the space next to him, “Sit.”

You placed your phone and keys on the kitchen counter before awkwardly sitting next to him. The only thing that could be heard was the TV, since Kuroo expected you to speak first, and you didn’t know how to start the conversation. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kuroo decided to speak up, “What happened with him?”

His tone, hostile, hurting you. It was the same thing every time. You would come with a broken heart, eyes filled with tears, talking about how he broke his promise. It was surprising to him that you weren’t crying. 

Kuroo was getting tired of it. He didn’t know how much longer he could withstand watching you get hurt. He’s heard about all the things your boyfriend has done. Neglecting you seemed like his specialty, and every single time he apologized you would go back to him. 

You remained quiet and Kuroo sighed.

“He hasn’t come home, yet? Did he at least text you?” Kuroo watched as you shook your head in response. It was the same frustrating situation every time.

“Do you have any of his friends on social media that can tell me he’s alive?” You asked.

“No, sorry I’m not friends with criminals.” You rolled your eyes at his comment. Kuroo made sure you were aware of his thoughts on your boyfriend. 

“I’m not here to talk about him, anyway.” You tried relaxing, as the nerves started taking over. Were you confident enough to ask him to sleep with you?

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, confused on the reason you were here. You only came over when you needed to cry or vent about your boyfriend, so this was certainly unexpected for him. He cleared his throat before asking, “Not that I mind, but why are you here?”

“I-” You took a deep breath before speaking again, “I want to sleep with you, no strings attached, just casual sex.”

A light shade of pink overtook Kuroo’s cheeks, surprised at your words. He wanted it to be so much more, but if he could get casual sex he would take it. 

“I’ll take it.” He answered, grabbing you and making you sit on his lap. “Now?” 

You nodded, and he cupped your face before placing a kiss on your lips. He pulled away and took in your features for the last time. He knew that this would most likely be your last meeting, since you probably wouldn’t cheat again and things wouldn’t go back to normal.

You grew impatient as he just stared at you, so you pecked his lips a couple of times, before moving to his jaw where you left a couple open-mouthed kisses. You moved back to his lips, where you shared a sloppy kiss, before his tugged on your shirt making you take it off. He began kissing your neck, being mindful that any marks could get you in trouble. Your hand moved down his torso, feeling his well-toned body. 

An idea crossed your mind, making you get up from his body, and get on your knees. You pulled down his sweatpants, making his dick spring out. You spit on your hand, before grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps. You kissed the tip, before licking it and putting his cock in your mouth. You began bobbing your head, and hollowing your cheeks.

He was doing you a favor, so you wanted to return it by making him feel good. 

You tried fitting it all in your mouth, making you gag. You decided to use your hands to stroke the parts that weren’t in your mouth. You looked up at him, as you bobbed your head and you were enjoying his reaction. His head was thrown back, and low grunts escaped his lips as you continued giving him a blowjob. 

His hand moved to the back of your head, pushing your head down on his dick, making you gag. Not too long after, he twitched in your mouth, releasing his cum. You took his dick out of your mouth, which made a pop sound. You opened your mouth wide, showing him his cum, before swallowing it. 

You got up from the uncomfortable position, and sat down on the couch again. Kuroo didn’t waste any time though. With his thumb picked up some cum that was on the corner of your lips, “Stick your tongue out.”

You complied, and he wiped the cum on your tongue. He unhooked your bra and cupped your breasts. He put one tit into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the nipple, while he used his hand on the other one slightly pinching it, making low moans escape your lips. He switched and did the same thing. 

After he got bored, he began playing with the waistband of your pants before pulling them down and leaving you in your panties. He took in the sight in front of him, before pulling them down. He quickly spread your legs, and got on his knees on the floor. 

He attached his mouth to your clit, and began licking it. The feeling of his tongue on your clit felt so good, and foreign. Your boyfriend never ate you out, since his only focus was his own pleasure. Kuroo swirled his tongue around your clit, as he pushed his middle and index finger into you. 

You began running your fingers through Kuroo’s hair while his fingers were thrusting into you and he ate you out. Whimpers escaped from you, while he increased the speed of his fingers. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching you out, preparing you for him.

Your eyes began rolling to the back of your head, this feeling was new. As he continued flicking his tongue around your clit, and thrusting his fingers you felt yourself about to reach your climax. 

Kuroo had to stop a smirk from forming across his face, as he felt your walls clench around his fingers. He increased his pace, and not even a minute later you let out a loud moan as you came. He took his fingers out, licking them clean, before sitting back on the couch and kissing you, making sure to slip his tongue in to make you taste yourself. 

Kuroo pulled away, and smiled. “You wanna do more?” 

“Mhmm..” You hummed in response, you had never felt so good in your life and you weren’t going to let it go to waste. Kuroo stood up and walked into his bedroom to look for a condom. You patiently waited as he searched for a couple minutes.

“Tetsurou, it’s fine. I’m on birth control, we can do it raw.” You raised your voice, making sure he could hear you. He came back, empty handed, since he didn’t have what was needed. 

He sat back down, and began caressing your thigh. “How do you want to do this?”

“Can I ride you?” You bit your lip after asking the question, it was one of your favorite positions. You had tried it, but it wasn’t your boyfriend’s favorite since he didn’t feel like he was in control. 

“Of course.” Kuroo smiled, so you moved. You straddled him, placing a few kisses all over his face before positioning his tip with your entrance. 

You pushed yourself down on his cock, letting out loud moans as his cock stretched you out. He had prepared you for this, but apparently not enough. Tears started to form around your eyes, as pain took over. Your boyfriend was nothing compared to him. When he was completely in, you gave it a minute before beginning to bounce on his cock. 

After a couple of bounces, pleasure overtook the pain. Groans escaped his lips, as he felt your tight pussy bounce around his cock. You weren’t behind either, since you were a moaning mess. 

So many praises escaped his lips, as he watched you take all of him.

“You’re so tight- does your boyfriend have a small dick or something?”

“You look so pretty bouncing on my cock like that.”

“Your pussy is so good.”

You were getting a bit tired of doing the work, though. Kuroo noticed it, and he took charge, thrusting into you, at a much faster pace than what you were going. The only thing that could be heard from the room was your moans, and the sound of his balls slapping against your skin, occasionally a few of his grunts. You were being so loud, and Kuroo knew he would have to apologize to his neighbors the next morning, which brought a smirk to his face. You were too overwhelmed by ecstasy that you failed to notice how his thrusts got sloppy, making him slow down.

He didn’t want everything to end too fast, so he completely stopped for a minute, before laying you down on the couch and trying a different position. He placed your leg over his shoulder, which allowed him to reach deeper. In this new position, he was hitting your g-spot, and the sound of pleasure that escaped your lips indicated him to do it again. So he did, over and over again to hear the same noise, that sounded like a lovely tune to his ears.

“Fuck Tetsurou-” You moaned, which made Kuroo’s heart fill with joy. You brought your hand down, to massage your clit as an instinct. You were so close, and Kuroo could tell by the way your walls squeezed his cock. 

It was going to end soon, he didn’t like that, but at least this new position gave him a few extra minutes. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your toes curled, and your body spasmed at the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life. Kuroo wasn’t too far behind, and when he felt how your pussy clenched around his cock, he came within seconds. 

He pulled out of you, and walked to the bathroom to look for some tissues to clean you up. While he looked for that, you collected your clothes that were scattered all over the place, and began putting each item on, not caring that you were filled with his semen. You just wanted to get out as fast as possible. 

You grabbed your phone, and turned it on. It was 3 AM, and still no sign from your boyfriend. You rolled your eyes, it was still annoying even if you knew there would be zero notifications. Kuroo came back with a fresh pair of boxers on and some tissues.

He stood, dumbfounded. He didn’t expect cuddles, but he didn’t expect you to leave so soon. Or maybe you weren’t comfortable being naked. He prayed that, that was the reason; but he looked over at the counter, and the keys and phone weren’t there.

He was thinking of doing something stupid or embarrassing, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He just wanted you. 

“Please, don’t leave… You know I would treat you so much better than he does.” He put the box of tissues down, before walking over to you and intertwining your hands with his. 

“I love you so much, and I can’t stand seeing you with a man like him.” It took everything within him to hold the tears back, he tried not making it noticeable but his voice cracked. 

It was dumb and selfish of you to go to him, knowing damn well he had feelings for you. Maybe you did too, but not as strong as your feelings for your partner. You used him, and you felt guilty about it, but it was too late now.

You separated your hands from his, and stared into his glassy eyes for a minute. You were feeling like such a shit human, and maybe he could make you happy. You caressed his cheek with the back of your hand. “I’ll think about it.”

You pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, before opening the door and walking out. 

A tear streamed down Kuroo’s face, you said you would think about it, but would you? Kuroo knew that was just giving him false hope. He knew it was worthless. You wouldn’t do anything. He wanted to believe you. He wanted to believe you so fucking badly. 

-

You had arrived at your apartment once again, and to your surprise the lights were on. You thought you had forgotten to turn off the lights, but you heard sounds coming from the bathroom. You popped your head into the bathroom, and found your boyfriend puking his guts out. You sighed at the sight and walked to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

When you told Kuroo you would think about leaving your boyfriend, you didn’t mean it, but after coming home and seeing that it didn’t sound so bad. You got the glass, and placed it on the floor next to him. Once he stopped, he got the glass of water and chugged it.

“You could’ve texted me Yuuji.” An annoyed tone came from you, and he noticed it.

“I’m sorry babe, my phone died.” He apologized, but you didn’t buy his excuse. You rolled your eyes and walked out of the bathroom. You got a pair of pajamas, and panties to change into before going to sleep. You had to take another shower, so you would wait until Terushima was done spilling his guts out before turning on the bathroom faucet.

“Where were you?” He walked out of the bathroom. 

“Where were you?” You glared at him. “I’m going to shower, don’t talk to me.” 

A smirk came onto Terushima’s face before he walked over to you, and wrapped his arms around you, from behind. You had the urge to push him away, but you didn’t.

“Let me join.” He whispered in your ear, making you scoff. You pushed him away, and had to stop yourself from smacking him.

“Do you know how many times I called your phone Yuuji? I was worried sick!” You yelled. You didn’t bother saying another word, you just stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

-

That morning, the two of you were quiet. Terushima didn’t want to upset you even more, and you were giving him the silent treatment. You were going to leave him, you were sure of that.

You couldn’t handle anymore of him. He watched his show in the living room, while you looked for your suitcase. You had finally spotted it, and as you were about to grab it, his voice interrupted you.

“Baby, can we talk?” 

-

It was night once again and you tossed and turned, unable to sleep. 

You were going to be happy, right?

That’s the one goal you had set in your life, and every decision you made was in order to achieve it. 

That’s why when you were eight you begged your parents to let you take art classes. The reason that you befriended Kuroo when you were ten. It’s why you gave him your first kiss when you were both twelve. Or why you wrote a love letter to your crush when you were fifteen. It’s why you ate that last piece of pie, or spent money on your hobbies. It was why when you first went away to college and met Terushima, you asked for his number. The reason your parents asked you not to move in with him, and you ended cutting them off. 

Were you doing the right thing to achieve that goal?

Your phone vibrated, it was 11 PM. Kuroo texted to check up on you. You put the phone down, this time not making a mental note to answer him later. You didn’t plan on texting him at 2 AM, or anytime soon. 

You decided to stay with Terushima.

Why?

He promised he would change. 


End file.
